The present invention relates to amphoteric-fatty acid complexes. More specifically, the invention relates to amphoteric-fatty acid complexes which exhibit unexpected foam properties and low ocular irritancy. The invention further relates to detergent compositions containing the novel amphoteric-fatty acid complexes in combination with other surfactants and/or detergent components.
Nonirritating detergent compositions have been known in the art and have been in use for some time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,299,069 and 3,055,836 are merely two representative examples of such prior art nonirritating detergent compositions. Likewise, amphoteric compounds have been well known in the art and have been disclosed in use with various other detergent compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 2,528,380, discloses a ring structured amphoteric compound with a fatty acid attached to the ring nitrogen. None of the disclosures in the prior art disclose the amphoteric-fatty acid complexes of the present invention nor the advantages provided by same.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel detergent compounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide novel detergent compounds which exhibit good foam properties and low ocular irritancy.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide detergent compositions which exhibit good foam properties and low ocular irritancy.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the detailed description given hereinafter.